1994, Bigrotz Day Off
The last and only photograph taken of Bigrotz and his daughter Richelle before his disappearance. On this day 21 years ago back in the BnK era, Bigrotz was a prized friend to have though he was tough to look at - like a crumbled coffee cake. Not the biological father of Richelle but later known as Daddy, Bigrotz took her in when nobody else wanted to and he would later become the shining star of her life, and, the worst thing to ever happen to her. She remembers him with a big open heart and forgives him for what he did. Still to this day, Richelle looks from the window before locking up in hopes to see Bigrotz face looking back. She knows he won't though. She knows he's dead. Richelle was 4 on the day Bigrotz took her out. It was her 5th birthday tomorrow but the weather was supposed to be awful so Bigrotz took her away from BnK activities and had a day off in the BnK Garden's (now the Maze of Delights). The snow fell fast and hard yet peacefully, covering everything in a soft white blanket. Richelle's big eyes sparkled along with the snowflakes and Bigrotz carried her high up on his shoulders -photograph taken by a young Mike before he turned blind. Despite her age, Richelle knew they weren't supposed to be outside during such BnK activities but Bigrotz assured her "It's your birthday sweetie, we aren't staying in today!" his rough, croaky voice said and he lead her down the snowy hill to the trees and forest (where nowadays you'd find Axe Max) as Bigrotz had a special gift for Richelle he'd been working on secretly for weeks. Simply, a park with a swing set, a slide and a climbing frame made entirely out of wood. Specifically, wood taken from the old BnK beds that should have been burnt on bonfire night but Bigrotz had been taking piece by piece without anybody knowing just for Richelle. Her big eyes opened even wider at the present Bigrotz had made as he lowered her from his shoulders and down onto the partially snowy ground. The trees created a cover from the snow and occasionally a miniature avalanche would fall down onto them. Richelle was so happy and Bigrotz could see that his park did the job. The scene was wonderful and Richelle would demand that Bigrotz follows her down the slide or pushes her hard on the swingset - which he did of course, but then it all turned sour - very quickly. The snap of a twig makes Richelle and Bigrotz stop their loving moment. Turning around, they see 15 BnK Security Guards all armed with Bayonet Pistols aiming them at Bigrotz. Bigrotz knew..Richelle continued to swing with a now confused face until she awkwardly stopped to a standstill. The BnK guards stood there aiming at Bigrotz. "Cmon guys. One of you cunts got a cigarette?" Those words ran through Richelle's head as a flashing of gunfire broke out around Bigrotz park masterpiece. It was as if in slow motion as Richelle watches the actual bullets splinter through her Daddy's body. They seemed to pierce his body and enter for a moment, before deciding to fling out from the other side with a fountain of blood afterwards. Every Guard open fired needlessly killing Bigrotz and covering the Wintery grounds with a vibrant blood-red. Richelles heart broke. Bigrotz flopped down and quivered mumbling inaudible words before spewing up a burst of black blood from his throat. It sounded like 'fucking bastards' but we'll never know. As heartless as it was to punish Bigrotz in this way, he, and Richelle to later know, knew that stealing BnK property and taking it outdoors is hazardous for the business (The Mansion expanded their land in memory of Bigrotz to ensure this wouldn't happen again). There was one thing after the Bigrotz Day Off incident that still to this day remains a mystery but Richelle has forgave him for the crime he pulled and as mentioned before, still hopes that somehow Bigrotz is alive. Each of the 15 BnK Guardsmen that went after Bigrotz fell ill. Unable to walk, to breathe, to eat and to function at all and just two weeks later, all died from their illnesses. Each autopsy revealed skeletal malfunction and deterioration of the brain tissues, causing bleeding from the brain that fell through the tear ducts of their eyes. Their skeletons had shrank and collapsed into itself causing spinal injuries that disabled and rendered them all useless. Dead. Richelle couldn't work it out. Even to this day the case remains open on Richelle's word only. One other mystery is the disappearance of Bigrotz' body. BnK officials at the time claimed that wild boar from the forest would have feasted on his corpse, but Richelle knew from the blood stains she found on various trees days after the incident that maybe he had survived, scurrying away as he bled through the forest. So many bullets had been fired that day that nobody would survive a shooting like that....Bigrotz wasn't a nobody though. He was a coffee cake looking man with a giant heart. "It's the ones with heart that never die. They live on through the love of the ones they touched" -Richelle Founders quote at Bigrotz funeral. --- It was discovered in 2010 by Doctor Ahmed Demha that Richelle still has contact with Bigrotz, somehow.